What Happens Then
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Short work of practice. One-shot. "Then leave you be I shall, my Queen. But remember, the past will catch up to you. It's purely a matter of time. Perhaps then, I will see your beauty in full bloom."


"That was quite the show. But you can't pretend you're against this, you know."

Turning from the sight of her lifted protestant sister, ignoring the pleas that wrenched her saddened heart, Elsa's eyes narrowed in fury and frustration, glaring at the chuckling smug unwanted gues- visitor. "Can't I just be left enough for once? Is that so hard to ask for?" Her voice betrayed the emotions she felt, and he picked up on that quickly.

The man chuckled lightly, a sinister edge to his otherwise civil tone, "My, aren't we sociable today? And here I thought your sibling stopping by would lift your stoic mood." He gestured with his hand to where the gigantic creation of snow was carrying the stubborn sister, merchant and smaller snowman down the icy staircase and out of the castle. Pitch rubbed his chin in admiration, "Though I must say, I'm rather impressed what your creativity and powers can make together. He is quite the design."

It was often like this between the pair, though they would object otherwise if you told them face-to-face. Elsa had attracted the Boogeyman's attention years ago as a child, her fear and self-loathing inadvertantly bringing the curious spirit to her, who drank from her fear like fine wine, almost drowning in its contents. Imagining his surprise when the young heir acknowledged his existence one night without knowing it, and hers when a tall pale man draped in blackness entered her bedroom without opening the door, looming over her lying position. It had amused Pitch when the girl called for the guards of the castle to get rid of him, only for them to see nothing. Of course the boogeyman was even more curious when they were alone again, raising an intrigued brow when she kept edging away from him, stating she didn't want to HURT him.

Despite that, they were both civilized beings; introducing themselves to one another politely when the young heir was certain he was a safe distance away from her, to Pitch's bemused expression. Elsa was, to say the least, shell-shocked that the King of Fear itself had visited her, and even more so when Pitch claimed he had no intention on hurting her himself.

The spirit had inquired why she was so afraid on being near anyone, even the guards when they arrived earlier. Eventually the answer was revealed, and since then Pitch had been keeping a close eye on this magical mortal growing up, feeding off her fear while all the more curious about his new... well calling each other "friends" would have been a bit of a stretch.

The rest was history.

The isolated Queen waved off the flattery with a fierce glare, not having any of this, least of all from him. "If you are here to compliment what my curse can bring, you may do so from afar. I will have none of it from you right now."

Eyes glinted with a mocking smirk, "But your highness, is this not a safe dist-?"

"Don't. Call me that." Elsa interrupted firmly, the edges of her blue crystal eyes cracked in softening, "I don't deserve that title, just as you don't deserve to call yourself king." She glanced behind her, where the sound of Anna's protests had died down, and did her best not to sigh in depression. She will show no weakness to this man who had hounded her for years.

Whereas Pitch should be insulted by that remark of his status, instead he shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe you don't, or maybe perhaps the title should be of a different nature; the Queen of Ice. What do you think?" The spirit was no fool, the pages in the book of mystery that was Elsa had been revealed to him as the years went by. Pitch knew her well enough to know when she was vulnerable.

She turned back to him, her tone returning to that civil tone when addressing someone Elsa considered at least tolerable, but refusing to engage in conversation with the master of fear anytime today. "Was there something you desired, Black?" The tone said it all: _Make your point and then leave._ She was evidently in no mood to deal with his mocking demeanor's right now.

Another shrug, unfazed as to how she addressed him as such. "Other than that you can't fabricate you won't eventually return to your kingdom and attempt to unfreeze the mess you started."

Her eyes narrowed again, this time in irritation. Pitch mentally smiled, knowing every way to get her riled up. That fury was rather breathtaking, he will admit. "I refuse to listen to this."

"You don't have to. We both know it's going to happen regardless." The spirit continued, sounding as though he was patronizing the unamused mortal, "You may think this newfound isolation has set you free from the past. But the past has a way of always returning to you. Your sister is a fine example of that, and I am sure the rest of Arendelle will follow soon." The last statement sounded like a warning, but the sturbborn monarch obviously wouldn't heed to it.

"You can believe that all you desire, Black. But also believe this," The Queen strode in regal fashion past the unwavering still boogeyman, showing no fear in approaching him this time. Pitch had to admit that was rather surprising, but he hid it well. Reaching the icy balcony, their backs were turned to one another as Elsa spoke firm and plainly, "You don't know me as well as you think." Her rather light pale hands grasped the icy bars firmly, blue eyes fixed on the sight of the faraway kingdom she once ruled for just a day. "I can't go back, even you know this; my powers are too far out of control they could hurt anyone they... I come across."

The kingdom of Arendelle was in sight, and it took all of Elsa's willpower not to flinch at exactly right her sister was of the state of it. "Now you can see the example I have set over there..." She said solemnly, voice quieting.

To say the two had a rocky relationship would be a bit of an understatement. Neither would admit it to the other, but the years of interactions and socializing with the two adding to the fact they had few other people to connect with, formed a rather complex bond between the king of nightmares and queen of ice. Without their own knowledge a sort of friendship had been established in a surreal fashion. They were usually conversant when the young princess was growing up, grooming to become the monarch that spelled disaster. She guessed that the king of the one emotion she felt the most her whole life didn't know this or, quite frankly, didn't even care. Elsa was the only one of the two to have realized this just after meeting him in her new icicle castle. Pitch had complimented the place and, dare she think it, praised in that smug tone of his at the potential her so-called "gift" possessed.

Of course when she was greeted by Pitch in her own castle, Elsa, without dwelling much on it, lashed out at him; blaming Pitch for her own fear and anger getting the best of her during the coronation party. The boogeyman didn't appear fazed by the furious outbursts, calmly retaliating that those were her own decisions; she chose to let her emotions get the best of her at that party, and to run away without facing her problems. Instead of arguing back just as equally mad or mocking her, Pitch was shockingly... kind... no, not kind; patronizing would be a more accurate word for his behaviour then.

But he didn't congratulate her on her newfound freedom, that was also surprising. Instead the pleased spirit complimented on her new change of wardrobe and beautiful singing. The Queen refused to outwardly flush at that last part.

Silence enveloped the chamber, and Elsa relished in it. As a child she was used to it, so like the cold it didn't bother her. Unlike the cold the ice-using Queen preferred to at least have some company once in a while. She will never admit as much to anyone, in fear they may try to get close to her. And it was clear what happened then; just look at Anna. Honestly the Queen never expected her sister to follow after her like this, and it was almost impressive how she made it to the castle and stand up to Elsa like that. A small smile played on her lips, eyes then looking downwards to the ice-made bridge below in sadness and the slightest bit of happiness. At least Anna still cared enough for her to follow... even if that was probably the most foolish mistake the younger sister had ever done.

"Whether you are convinced your powers will destroy everything and everyone around you or not is irrelevant." She heard the boogeyman say behind her, but the Queen didn't look as the approaching spirit with silent footsteps stood beside her, yellow eyes looking downwards as well. "You have fascinated me long enough that eventually during your childhood, I had a look around your kingdom. It is a fact a group of the townsfolk will no doubt come for you. Though whether it's to persuade you to return willingly or not is the question."

Elsa said nothing for a moment. "If I have to ward them off to keep Arendelle safe, the so be it. I don't wish to harm anyone, but I am not going back. I'm never going back." It sounded as though she was reassuring herself, nodding in conviction over her choice.

Pitch smirked, helping himself to the fear produced from his Queen over potentially injuring another person. "You say that, Elsa..." She glanced at him over the use of her first name. Not that it bothered her much, she had mistakenly as a child gave Pitch the permission to use it, "I look forward to what comes next."

The mortal raised a brow at the cryptic tone. That didn't sound good. "What will happen next?"

"We will find out soon."

She frowned in suspicion. "I don't-"

"-Like where this is going?" Pitch finished the sentence for her abruptly, beady eyes lighting up in delight over her irritation. "But there is no doubt they will come for you." He chuckled darkly, turning to see the wintered forests below. "I am already anticipating the results."

Elsa, realizing she won't get any answers from the taller man, sighed in defeat and turned, walking back to the safe confines that was her new castle. "If you have nothing left important to say, Pitch, then please leave me be. I just want to be alone right now."

The boogeyman nodded, at least understanding when someone required their own space to think. "Then leave you be I shall, Elsa. But remember, the past will catch up to you. It's purely a matter of time. Perhaps then..." The air then felt rather thick and Elsa couldn't help but shudder in anxiousness and annoyance, but released the faintest of bemused smiles at the last words of her departed... acquaintance.

_" I will see your beauty in full bloom." _

* * *

><p><strong>I am a huge fan of this pairing, I'm not afraid to show it. But this is more of a drama-based fic with only hints of romance. This work is simply a short practice for when I eventually release a bigger project of the Frigid Darkness shipping. I have a poll on my account deciding the name of that future fic if you're interested in helping me select a name for it. Until then, hope you enjoyed this fic, please review; all criticism welcome. <strong>


End file.
